The goal of this contract is to provide support for the National Toxicology Program (NTP) hazard identification activities targeted toward the prevention of diseases or adverse effects caused by environmental exposure to chemical or physical agents. The mission of the NTP is to evaluate topics of public health concern by developing and applying tools of modern toxicology and the biological sciences. The NTP and National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences (NIEHS) Archives and the associated NTP Frozen Tissue Bank (FTB) and NIEHS Specimen Repository are unique resources. The Archives has securely stored bioassay materials (histological slides, paraffin blocks, formalin fixed tissue samples, paper records, microfiche, digital images, frozen tissue and biological samples, environmental samples) from NTP and in-house investigator studies since 1984. Nearly 1,200 rodent toxicity and carcinogenesis studies contracted by the NTP have been delivered to the Archives for retention. These materials are available and are frequently utilized by NTP and NIEHS scientists for retrospective mechanistic and follow-up studies. The Archives contains over 10 million histological slides; over 35 million pages of data on microfiche; over 41,000 Kodachrome (2X2) photography slides and over 10,300 digital images. The FTB contains over 100,000 samples from 270 studies. The Archives stores approximately 600 boxes of specimens and data associated with NTP Reproductive and Continuous Breeding studies and Teratology studies. Over 500 boxes of materials are stored for NIEHS Scientists. The NIEHS Data and Specimen Repository securely stores over 4 million biological and environmental samples and associated records from over 60 studies, mostly from the Clinical Research Branch and the Epidemiology Branch, as well as other DIR Laboratories.. The Contractor manages the receipt, inventory, storage and shipment of materials within the NTP Archives, FTB and NIEHS Specimen Repository, as well as the release, shipment and tracking of materials to approved users. The Archives, FTB and Repository have responded to and completed over 6,800 project requests for materials from approved users. Specimen samples and data are disposed as directed by the Contracting Officer?s Representatives (COR) and other NTP or NIEHS staff members.